Dead and Gone
"Dead and Gone" is a song by Justin Timberlake and T.I.. Lyrics Ay. Lemme kick it to you right quick, man. Not on some gangsta shit, man. On some real shit. Anybody done been through the same thing, I'm sure you feel the same way. Oh. Hey! I've been travelin' on this road too long. Too long. Just tryna to find my way back home. Back home. The old me's dead and gone, dead and gone. And oh. Hey! I've been travelin' on this road too long. Too long. Just tryna to find my way back home. Back home. The old me's dead and gone, dead and gone. Dead... Ever had one of them days wish you woulda stayed home, run into a group of n****s who gettin' they hate on? You walk by, they get wrong, you reply, then shit get blown way out of proportion, way past discussion. Just you against them. Pick one, then rush 'em. Figure you get jumped here, that's next. So? They don't wanna stop there. Now they bustin'. Now you gushin'. Ambulance rushin' you to the hospital with a bad concussion. Plus, you hit four times, but it hit yo spine. Paralyzed waist down. Now ya wheelchair bound. Never mind that now. You lucky to be alive. Just think it all started you fussin' wit three guys. N**** pride in the way, but your pride is the way you can fuck around, get shot down any day. N****s die everyday, all over bullshit: dope money; dice games; ordinary hood shit. Could this be cuz of hip-hop music or did the ones with the good sense not use it? Usually n****s don't know what to do when their back against the wall, so they just start shootin'. For red or for blue or for blow, I guess. From Bankhead at the old projects. Ay. No more stress. Stress. Now I'm straight. Straight. Now I get it. Now I take time to think before I make mistakes just for my family's stake. That part of me left yesterday. The heart of me is strong today. No regrets. I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away. Oh. Hey! I've been travelin' on this road too long. Too long. Just tryna to find my way back home. Back home. The old me's dead and gone, dead and gone. And oh. Hey! I've been travelin' on this road too long. Too long. Just tryna to find my way back home. Back home. The old me's dead and gone, dead and gone. Dead... I ain't neva been scared, I live through tragic Situations could been dead lookin' back at it Most of that shit didn't even have to happen But you don't think about it when you out there trappin' In the apartments hangin', smokin' and rappin' N****s start shit next thing we know we cappin' Get locked up then didn't even get mad Now I think about that what a life I had Most of that shit look back just laugh Some shit still look back get sad Thinkin' my home boy still be around Had I not hit the n**** in the mouth that time I won that fight I lost that war I could still see my n**** walkin' out that door Who would of thought I'd never see Philant no more Got enough dead homies I don't want no more Cuz a n**** his jump cost me more I'd a took that ass whoopin' out for sure Now think before I risk my life Take them chances to get my stripes A n**** put his hands on me alright Otherwise stand there talk shit all night Cuz I hit you and you sue me I shoot you get locked up poor me No more stress now I'm straight Now I get it now I take time to think Before I make mistake just for my family stake That part of me left yesterday The heart of me is strong today No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long Just tryin' to find my way back home But the old me's dead and gone Dead and gone And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long Just tryin' to find my way back home But the old me's dead and gone Dead and gone I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright, 'cause Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long Just tryin' to find my way back home But the old me's dead and gone Dead and gone And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long Just tryin' to find my way back home But the old me's dead and gone Dead and gone, dead and